


Del peligroso regalo que el brujo de la corte igualmente intentó usar

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Series: Crónicas del brujo de la corte [4]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Frustration, flying broom, magical gifts, try and fall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probar los regalos que le enviaba Arthur nunca había resultado tan mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del peligroso regalo que el brujo de la corte igualmente intentó usar

_Esta consciente que a lo largo de su vida tuvo algunas muy malas ideas, y ese incidente con la escoba, los pájaros y el techo a los catorce puede considerarse una de ellas._

Era una especie de ritual a estas alturas ya, el que los reinos amigos enviaran caravanas con regalos lo más ostentosos y caros a la vista, siempre para el cumpleaños del rey y el príncipe (siempre que haya uno), pero hace varios años, o más específicamente cuando sus “logros” en el ámbito mágico se hicieron conocidos a lo largo de la mayoría de reinos, estos comenzaron a enviarle montones de regalos a él también. Realmente, era algo curioso que algunos reyes estuvieran tan desesperados por refirmar una alianza intentando quedar bien hasta con él. Tal vez debería ser más enérgico en sus cartas de agradecimiento respecto a que no necesitaba tantas chucherías, con las de Miguel ya llenaban la mitad de las habitaciones del castillo después de todo (bueno, eso ya era exagerar).

-Uhm, no, esos déjenlos por ahí –De todas formas, eran tantos que después de una semana seguían ordenándolos dentro del castillo, y tuvieron que hacer más espacio en su “bodega” y deshacerse de los regalos que nunca había ocupado, caducaron o en algún momento había roto, normalmente debía hacer esto año por medio, pero este año simplemente se excedieron con la cantidad, el rey lo había mirado con una sonrisa y comentado que cada vez estaba más cerca a los dieciocho y esas cosas, la verdad no entendió qué quería decirle con eso, pero bueno…

-Ehm, ¿Quién mandó todo esto? –Preguntó cuando los sirvientes llegaron con un baúl lleno de túnicas de múltiples colores y, hay que decirlo, horribles, ¡Horribles! Manuel hizo una mueca de asco al verlas.

-El rey Francis, del norte, señor…

-Oh, bueno, nunca me cayó muy bien, repártanlas en el pueblo bajo, al menos ahí las ocuparán –Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarles que se las llevaran, los sirvientes miraron la ropa e hicieron un gesto parecido al de Manuel, pero no dijeron nada y empezaron a cargar el baúl de vuelta.

-Manuel… -Francisco se acercó por detrás del brujo y puso una mano sobre el hombro de este- ¿Qué harás cuando venga de visita? Querrá ver que ocupas sus regalos…y el rey también.

-¡Osh! Muy bien, dejen una –Sin mirar siquiera tomó la manga de una y la sacó de entre las otras, también sin mirar se la pasó a otro sirviente que pasaba por ahí y le indicó que la dejara en su guardarropa- ¿Feliz?

-Eres... nada, sigamos con esto –Francisco se volteó y caminó hasta otro rincón para continuar dando órdenes.

-¡Te quiero Pancho, no te enojes! –Una serie de palabras inentendibles dichas entre dientes fue su respuesta, además de las risillas de un par de sirvientas.

Siguieron por unas horas ordenando los regalos medio decentes o que contaban con un remitente demasiado importante como para desecharlas y repartiendo los demás entre los presentes o mandándolos donde quizás los querrían. Eso hasta que se cruzó con un regalo mandado desde Britania.

-Es del brujo de la corte, según dice aquí, señor –Dijo un sirviente y le entregó el objeto envuelto en una tela amarillenta pero sorprendentemente fina.

-¡Oh! Él siempre me manda cosas interesantes, vamos a ver qué es –Sus ojos se iluminaron por la emoción y con manos algo torpes por el entusiasmo desenrollo la tela para dejar a la vista una escoba… ¡¿Una escoba?!

-¿Qué demonios… qué clase de broma es esta? –Miró con total confusión el extraño regalo, ¿Qué le quería decir Arthur? Su habitación sí es un desastre la mayoría del tiempo pero la indirecta se le salió un poco de las manos al otro brujo.

-No señor, no creo que sea una broma, he oído de esto, al parecer algunos brujos allá arriba…ehm, vuelan, con eso… -Manuel ahora miraba al joven con completa confusión, ¿Volar? ¡¿Con eso?!

-Uhm, bien, supongo que será divertido probar cómo funciona.

_Interesante tal vez, divertido… uhm…_

-Bien, ¿Cómo se supone que haga esto? –Preguntó al aire mientras observaba la escoba que mantenía en su mano.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Tú eres el brujo aquí –Le dijo Francisco desde su puesto en una banca, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza y viéndose un poco aburrido porque Manuel llevaba diez minutos tan solo viendo esa cosa.

-Ay, no hablaba contigo, ¡Y nunca había oído siquiera de esto! No sé si hay algún hechizo o si se supone que esto se eleve solo.

-Bueno, a la próxima dile al sujeto que te mande el juguetito con más instrucciones…

-Como sea, vamos a ver… -Por un momento más se quedó mirando la escoba, hasta que decidió ponerla entre sus piernas como una vez vio hacer a los niños que fingía montar un caballo, claro que en este caso esperaba que la escoba saliera volando y no galopando- Ehm… ahora, muévete –Ordenó, pero no pasó nada- ¡Muévete! –Dijo más fuerte, asustando a Francisco quien había parado de ponerle atención. Tampoco pasó nada y Manuel comenzaba a sentirse estúpido- ¡Arriba! –Decidió ser más específico.

-Eso suena como si le hablaras a un perro –Ahora Francisco comenzaba a encontrar la vista divertida, por los bordes la gente que caminaba cerca había empezado a detenerse para ver lo que estaba haciendo su brujito.

-¡Vamos, arriba!

-No creo que eso vaya a funcionar, Manu…

-¡Arriba!

-¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca a ver si encontramos algo?

-¡Arrib…! –No había alcanzado a decir otro “arriba” cuando de pronto la escoba se alzó unos centímetros, apenas alcanzó a comprender lo que estaba pasando cuando de golpe esta se elevó varios metros sobre el suelo- ¡Ahhh! –Dio un grito del que luego no se sentiría orgulloso y desesperado movió sus piernas para aferrarse del cuerpo de la escoba (el palo) y se sostuvo tan firmemente que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos- ¡Oh, por dios! –Miró hacia abajo y sintió que iba a vomitar-¡Ahh!

-¡Manuel, sostente, por lo que más quieras! –Francisco reclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo, la gente que se había detenido a mirar comenzó acercarse y algunos gritaban por los caballeros y el rey para que vinieran a ayudar, aunque nadie tenía idea como podían ayudar al brujo cuando estaba a diez metros del suelo.

-Oh… está bien, esto no puede ser tan complicado, ehm… -Empezó a hablar consigo mismo para darse ánimos y distraerse del alboroto que se estaba formando allá abajo. Moviéndose lenta y cautelosamente intentó acomodar sus piernas en una posición más cómoda, pero pronto se rindió porque no hallaba la forma en que su trasero se sintiera “cómodo” puesto sobre un duro palo de madera. _¿Qué tienen los magos de Britania en sus partes bajas para que esto les resulte tan fácil?_ Molestaría a Arthur con eso después. En su búsqueda por una mejor posición, sus pies presionaron cierta parte en la escoba, esa donde la paja se une al palo y se forma un bulto, como sea, gracias a ese accidente descubrió una de las tantas formas para echarla a andar, la escoba se impulsó hacia adelante a gran velocidad, casi botándolo, escuchó los gritos frenéticos de la gente en el suelo pero por el momento estaba más preocupado de no soltarse del palo. La escoba atravesó gran parte del patio y tan solo de suerte fue que Manuel pudo evitar chocar con el arco de piedra que separaba el sector de entrenamiento de los caballeros con un espacio que los sirvientes ocupaban para entrar y salir del edificio principal del castillo, atravesó otro arco y cuando llegó hasta el mercado fue cuando a la escoba se le ocurrió descender, chocó con varias cintas y telas colgadas sobre los cordeles, hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar y la punta de la escoba chocó contra el muro de piedra, Manuel se estrelló dolorosamente contra la pared, luego se fue hacia atrás y de pronto el poder para volar del artefacto se esfumó y él junto con la escoba cayeron sobre el toldo de un negocio, suerte que tan solo vendían telas, si hubieran sido frutas o joyería, todo habría terminado mucho peor…

Bueno, su primera experiencia no salió muy bien respecto a los estándares de algunos, más precisamente los del rey, quien fue claro en expresarle su opinión en cuanto a la _peligrosa baratija que obviamente no sabía controlar y que sería de mayor utilidad como madera en la caldera,_ pero la realeza nunca ha tenido mayor conocimiento de la magia, así que lo tomó más como una sugerencia que como una orden directa… porque no lo fue, que quede claro.

Para la segunda prueba, subió hasta una torre en el lado viejo del castillo donde no había mucho movimiento la mayor parte del día (además fue la única torre que no tenía guardia que lo mandara de regreso por donde vino). Se puso en posición sobre la escoba y subió al muro para saltar.

-Uhm… -Mirando hacia abajo comenzaba a dudar un poco de su plan. _¡Ash! Es trabajo de Francisco preocuparse por estas cosas, ¡Soy un brujo! Esto tiene que funcionar._ Respiró y movió un poco sus pies sobre las piedras. _¡Aquí vamos!_ Y saltó, por un segundo su cuerpo fue cayendo junto con la escoba, pero esta supo casi de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer y se elevó, inclinando su cuerpo levemente hacia adelante la escoba comenzaba a avanzar, y así la misma lógica para ir hacia la izquierda, derecha y detenerse. Estaba tan concentrado en no caerse de la escoba, y divertido yendo de un lado a otro que no se percató del techo hasta que estuvo encima de él.

\- ¡Ahhh! –En un momento de pánico lo único que reaccionó a hacer fue tomar la punta de la escoba y moverla hacia arriba, la escoba si se alzó, pero apenas, así que los pies de Manuel rozaron las tejas del techo y tuvo que moverlas y correr por sobre ellas para seguir moviéndose junto a la escoba- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ahhhh! –El techo finalmente se terminó y la escoba salió disparada hacia adelante, el viento le llegó de golpe a la cara por lo que no lograba ver muy bien, entreabría y cerraba los ojos repetidamente para hacerse una idea pero no lograba ver mucho, por eso el grito del guardia fue lo único que le advirtió que iba a estrellarse contra alguien. En aquel momento forzosamente tuvo que abrir sus ojos completamente y entonces pudo ver que se acercaba directamente al guardia de turno en una de las torres del castillo.

-¡Cresta! –Tomando la punta de la escoba, con un movimiento rápido la giró hacia un lado, pero era muy tarde, la escoba y su cuerpo siguieron avanzando y chocó de costado y de lleno contra el guardia. Fue un duro golpe, un enredo de brazos, metal y pelo y de pronto él junto al guardia estaban sujetos de la escoba y colgando sobre el suelo, uno de los pies del guardia seguía conectado con el muro de la torre y de eso se valieron para regresar a una superficie firme.

-Con lentitud, dobla la pierna, ¡Dobla la pierna te digo!

-¡No es tan fácil!... señor -Agregó rápidamente- …y la piedra se está resquebrajando… -Dijo lo último con un poco de temor y un temblor en la voz.

-No, ni siquiera… vamos, solo un poco más, solo un poco más…

- _¡Miren! ¡Es el brujo de la corte! ¿Qué está haciendo?_

-¡Oh, perfecto! Van a tener más de qué hablar, ¡Ugh! –Con un último esfuerzo de los dos, lograron volver sobre la torre y se desplomaron en el suelo como pesos muertos.

…

-¡Esto tiene que terminar, Manuel! –El grito hizo que el brujo diera un pequeño salto y se encogiera sobre sí mismo, la voz del rey había resonado fuertemente en la sala del trono, casi vacía en ese momento excepto por ellos dos, Miguel, Julio y Francisco.

-Pero majestad…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Cayendo sobre los puestos del mercado! ¡Atacando a los guardias del castillo! ¡Todos están hablando de eso a estas alturas! ¡Ya eres el hazme reír del reino!

-Ehm, no, solo del castillo.

-¡No me importa! En menos de un mes todos los reinos sabrán de tu incompetencia para manejar una escoba, ¡Deshazte de ese artefacto infernal inmediatamente!

-¿No sería más conveniente que siga intentando para que cuando lo logre ellos también se enteren?

-¡No! ¡Deshazte de esa cosa, ahora!

-Pero…

-¡Manuel! ¡Es una orden de tu rey!

El brujo continuó mirando a su rey por un momento más, con ojos grandes de cachorrito intentando convencerlo, pero el hombre continuó con su posición y Manuel terminó yéndose de la sala del trono gruñendo y con la cabeza baja.

Pero como se esperaba, y hasta el rey lo sabía, no le hizo caso de inmediato y fue por una última prueba.

Para el tercer intento decidió ir al bosque, así que buscó una colina relativamente alta y se preparó para partir.

-Esta vez sí, esta vez sí –Repitió una y otra vez antes de dar un salto y comenzar a elevarse. Esta vez la escoba fue subiendo suavemente hasta que estuvo a una altura considerable, el viento se sentía agradable al chocar contra su cara y la vista del bosque desde su puesto, viendo las copas de los árboles que se extendían por sobre las colinas y llanuras era asombrosa. Con aquella emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo fue que decidió hacer correr a la escoba y sentir el viento contra su cara, no tan rápido como para que sus ojos dolieran pero lo suficiente para alborotar su pelo mientras volaba. Risas de alegría brotaron de sus labios y aún más cuando se topó con una nube que viajaba a baja altura y su ropa comenzó a mojarse levemente. Todo iba bien, perfecto… hasta que llegaron los pájaros.

Comenzó como un inofensivo sonido de aleteo, al que escasamente le prestó atención al inicio, pero a medida que se iba haciendo más y más fuerte comenzó a asustarse. Al final, cuando terminó de atravesar la nube, los pájaros ya estaban sobre él.

-¡¿Pero qué….?! –Gritó y los pájaros también dieron un chillido, pero ya era muy tarde para que alguno de ellos cambiara el rumbo, su cara golpeó alas y plumas, al igual que sus brazos y estómago, una pequeña parte de su mente se preocupó por la seguridad de los pájaros, la otra estaba más angustiada por la posibilidad de caerse de la escoba. Cuando los golpes dejaron de venir y le pareció que se habían acabado los pájaros se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirar al frente, solo para darse cuenta que había un acantilado delante de él. En cuanto sobrepasó el borde, la escoba comenzó a caer siguiendo la pendiente.

_¡AAAAHHHHHH!_

…

-¡Me rindo! ¡Esa porquería es un peligro! –Gritó en cuanto entró a su cuarto (después de casi botar la puerta). Sentado en su cama lo esperaba Francisco leyendo un libro para pasar el rato, el Marques dio un salto cuando su amigo entró pateando el suelo por donde caminaba. Con un movimiento brusco de su mano, Manuel lanzó la escoba hacia un rincón de la habitación y fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía para echarse un vistazo; su ropa colgaba en distintos ángulos de su cuerpo, además de estar rajada y manchada con tierra en ciertas partes al igual que su rostro, y metidos entre su pelo había una variedad de ramas y hojas que le daban un aspecto aún peor.

-¿Seguro? Tal vez con un poco más de práctica…

-¡Me importa un pepino! ¡Esa chuchería tiene mente propia! Debe estar burlándose de mí, pues bien, ¡Dejaré que te coman las termitas en la parte más húmeda del castillo! –Se giró y miró furiosamente a la escoba tirada en el suelo- ¡A ver cuánto te ríes cuando empieces a pudrirte gracias a los hongos!

-Creo que te estás tomando esto muy a pecho, todos podemos fracasar de vez en cuando…

-¡Esto no es un fracaso! ¡Me retiro de un caso sin futuro! –Si las miradas mataran, esa pobre escoba no sería más que cenizas.

Francisco abrió la boca para objetar, pero viendo a su amigo que sacaba a tirones las ramitas de su pelo decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar- Como tú digas, Manu…

Y así fue como la escoba fue a hacer más bulto en la bodega… y el brujo de Britania no recibió carta de agradecimiento ese año _._     


End file.
